Charles Boyle
Detective Charles Boyle '''is a detective who idolizes Jake,and the precinct's workhorse; he's not that brilliant, he's not physically gifted, but he tries harder than anyone else. Charles used to be madly in love with Detective Rosa Diaz, with whom he stood no chance at all. Charles has since moved on with Vivian Ludley and is currently in a relationship with Genevieve Mirren-Carter. Biography Charles has at least one sibling, a sister, but she isn't seen at his father's wedding in.The Slump. His grandmother bought him and his sister a Princess Tower, which he played with when he was younger. Charles was married to a woman named Eleanor but divorced. He hasn't been in a slump since.The Slump When a criminal attempted to murder Diaz, Boyle leapt in front of her and was shot twice in the butt. She believed that he saved her life.Christmas Towards the end of season one, Boyle gets engaged to Vivian Ludley, a woman who works with Kevin Cozner, but they never got married because she wanted to move to Canada. Every year, Charles dresses up for Halloween, and every year, no-one understands what his costume is. Throughout the Series Season One Season Two Season Three Personality Charles is exceptionally pompous, bumbling and optimistic. He is also an intensely critical foodie, but is also needlessly critical of almost everything around him. He has an extremely close, almost brotherly relationship with Jake Peralta - who acts primarily as Charles's guide. His critical-as-hell nature leads him to completely unnecessary acts: when photographing a criminal, Charles worries hysterically about how the lighting of his position doesn't contribute to the man's complexion on the photo. He is also incredibly dramatic - when Jake comments on how he read a certain book, he violently snapped '''Quit calling it a book. It was a visual journey!. He is confirmed to have had a crush on the teapot from Beauty and the Beast. Relationships Jake Peralta See Jake-Charles Relationship '' Charles is very clumsy and is one of Jake's best friends. Though at time Charles can be ridiculous, the two look out for each other such as when Jake helps Charles when he goes "Full Boyle". In the episode "The Bet" Charles starts to tease Jake that he may have a crush on Amy. He does the same "Tactical Village" and encourages Jake to ask out Amy. Rosa Diaz ''See Rosa-Charles Relationship Charles used to have a large crush on Rosa until meeting Vivian, after which Rosa and Charles started to have a normal friendship. Gina Linetti See Charles-Gina Relationship Charles and Gina started sleeping together occasionally as of the end of season one although it is only casual and the two eventually end their friends with benefits relationship. They then decide to work together to break up their parents after they start dating. Terry Jeffords See Charles-Terry Relationship Charles and Terry seem to have a close relationship. They are shown to be friendly when Jake takes them both to Puddlelake manor and help each other through it. Ray Holt See Holt-Charles Relationship Charles and Holt have a friendly, professional relationship. Charles is shown to be loyal to Holt, as he sometimes feels conflicted when both Jake and Holt ask him to do different things. Charles is shown to want to bond with Holt and he is happy when Holt is revealed to be a natural chef. Genevieve Mirren-Carter See Charles-Genevieve Relationship Charles and Genevieve are a couple and share a lot of strange habits and quirks in common with one another, which others often find repulsive. They decide to have a child together and are planning to adopt despite only having been together for a few months. Vivian Ludley See Charles-Vivian Relationship Charles and Vivian were previously engaged however they broke up over disagreements on moving to Canada. They met in the The Party and were both shown to be foodies. Vivian is very impressed by Charles's culinary knowledge and the two end up making out in the closet. Vivian, like Charles, is shown to go 'Full Boyle'. Trivia *Charles is a major food lover and critic. *His favorite cop movie is "Turner and Hooch". *Charles went to Sarah Lawrence CollegeThe Swedes *Charles was born in Staten Island, NY as seen on his marriage certificate.Hostage Situation *He played Pocahontas in his thrid-grade play because all the girls were too big.Thanksgiving Quotes Peralta: Did Nancy Drew solve a lot of murders? Boyle: Yeah, she did. Murder on Ice. Recipe for Murder. Nancy was a wonderful detective. I wanted to be her when I grew up.The Vulture Gallery Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Episode 1.05 - The Vulture - Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg 1890368 444719705658817 1520944242 o.jpg The Slump ID.jpg Full Boyle.jpg Fullboyle.jpg Morgenthau.jpg Drugs.jpg Ratko.jpg Halloween2.jpg Baton.png Neo.jpg|Boyle as Neo after Vivian breaks up with him. Notes Category:Main Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters